All things
by forgotten havok
Summary: How can five people change the X-men's world so fast. What do they do to make it better? What about worse? ROMY
1. The great Pain

All Things.....  
  
Disclamier:I owe them !! Yes i Do!!I forgottenhavok own the most powerful moneymaking superhero's of our time!!!!!  
  
EvilEva: Our therapist told you about lying.  
  
FH; ( what I refer to myself as when i argue w/ my alter ego.): She also said to lock out all my alter egos but your still here care to explain?  
  
EE: I get it. its just.... The last time we said something was ours and it wasn't the big scary lawers with their briefcases and boring gray suits and horriably clashing green nd red polkadotted ties....and they... *lowers voice to a whisper* they sued us....  
  
FH: *begans to whimper* I'm sorry . The x-men don't belong to me or any of the songs i might include in this.... except for maybe the songs by Freaks United (FU).  
  
EE: F!U!F!U!-  
  
FH: We're not @ a gig you don't have to do that.  
  
EE: Ok.Lets start.  
  
FH:Fine. Crazy phsyco bit-  
  
EE: I'm right here you know!!!  
  
Chapter one: The Great Pain.  
  
No one would ever be able to understand the great emotional and physical pain she was in right now. To understand one would have to be a writter. One would have to know the constsnt pain and itch that the fingers were consumed with at ungodly hours of the night. When dreams and frustrations ran at their highest. One would have to understand the need to be heard and yet unseen all at the same time. The need to bear your soul on paper with pen. or the sharp click click of keys. One would have to be an artist of anykind really to understand- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Rogue!!" came the sweet voice of her teacher, Storm.  
  
The young southern bella rubbed her tempels and looked down at her notepad.  
  
Covered in sketchs and unclean words running the crispness of the paper and bleeding black blood through the sheets. Three hours.  
  
It was 7 o'clock. She'd been up at four trying to capture the moment of insperation. The Great Pain in her fingers told her that her river of motivation had yet to dry out. and it sucked.  
  
*BMAF*  
  
" What Kurt?"  
  
" Their comin tovay. Storm is on hyperactive cleaning mode. Logan's redecorating the Danger room. I think he wants to impress them... Kitty's tryibg to blow up the kitchen-'  
  
" What's she cooking this time?" (A/N I'm no good with accents so.. sorry.)  
  
" Iwas to afraid to look and see what taste of heavenly bliss she was destroying this time. Besides the point. We need you downstairs."  
  
" Why?" she blinked at the fuzzy blue elf in front of her.  
  
" the Prof has been yelling at everyone that we should try and get along with them and Jamie's in a cornor crying because the Preps of this school decided he needed a makeover... Rogue. Their going to turn him into a mini- Scott. And .... i'm scared for him."  
  
" Lets go," Rogue said with a new found purpose the ache in her fingers gone at the thought of a button down shirt and khakis jamie.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Get off of HIM!!!" came the outraged cry as Jean, Kitty, and Rahne turned to see an enraged Rogue, Wanda, and Kurt.  
  
Wanda had deformed ,blue, fuzzy hand holding her back. Her face red with anger. " Let me take guys! The kid doesn't deserve this kind of treatment!"  
  
Rogue yawned and setteld for cold, grave, anger. ' You really should consider those anger managment classes that Logan had last moth."  
  
Wanda looked at her, blinked, then shrugged. " maybe i will."  
  
Rogue and Kurt nodded at her off hand way of addressing the subject.  
  
Kurt tuerned to the preps now, " You've got three seconds to run and hide before we let her do something we're really going to regret like .... kill you?"  
  
The Preps, swished their hair and got up. Jean up front and confronting.  
  
" You Know one day your not going to be around and then whose going to save Jamie. He was meant for our side and you know it!" Jean said bringing her chest up trying to distract Kurt with her massive cleavage.  
  
" I've got a girlfriend."  
  
"Leave!" Wanda screamed loudly, pointing away from the huddiling jamie.  
  
The Preps left snapping there fingers and popping their gum.  
  
Rogue rushed to one knee before the poor boy. She hugged him to her chest and wrapped her arms around him, carefull not to make skin to skin contact. jamie slipped his arms around her waist and started to whimper.  
  
" Its ok sugah. I ain't gonna let anyone hurt ya babe,' she kissed the top of his head through his hair as Wanda sat on the other side of him rocking him back and forth.  
  
" Remy sure wish he was in do enfante's (Small child) place." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/n Oh the suspense is killing me.  
  
EE: Tune in next time to another exciting all things....  
  
Both: Remy's in the next chappie! Yea! 


	2. the boys

Fh: Wow!!Three Reviews!! i'm so happy!  
  
EE: Two actually. I don't think it counts if you review yourself.  
  
FH: Ok... TWO WHOLE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
EE: Does MP3 Count b/c shes your best friend. She'll say its good cause she loves you so very much.  
  
FH: Ok. ONE!!!!! Hally whoever the hell you are!! You get your own lifesize jamie for being so worried about him.  
  
EE: Yea You!!  
  
FH: Don't ever do that again!  
  
EE: Fine. Touche.We got called a sadistic artist.  
  
FH: Oh shut up. lets get to buissness.  
  
EE: Here goes. We're to lazy to write out the word Alcolytes so... They'll just be known as the boys.  
  
CHAPTER TWO: The Boys  
  
" Its ok sugah.I ain't gonna let anyone hurt you babe." she kissed the top of his head through his hair avoding skin contact as Wanda sat on the other side of him rocking him back and forth. " remy wishs he was in da enfante's place."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Oh my Gawd. its my worst nightmare," Rogue groaned.  
  
" Remy must say: he is very pleased to be in mon chere's dreams.Remy most also say that he like the sound of Chere groaning- OW!" Remy looked to his right to see the culprit who had just stepped on his foot.  
  
There stood little Jamie unnervingly unafraid. (A/n He can't face preps on his own but he can face a known Theif. Who can blame him.. Preps are scary.) He looked very angry and for a moment so did Remy. Then he just looked amused.  
  
" Why you do that to Remy for homme (man)?"  
  
" Miss Rogue don't like you. So I don't like you," he responded easily.  
  
" Sugah, I can fight my own battles. Why don't you go do something else for awhile."  
  
" Ok, Miss Rogue," he turns to leave and looks back one last time. "Miss Rogue, Miss wnada, and Mr-"  
  
Kurt waved his tail in annoyance. "i'm not that much older then you. If you call me MR. I will not be happy, and next time i'll let them get you.We clear?"  
  
" Er. Yeah. Anyways I just want to say.... Thanks for saving my life. And sorry i was such a burden-"  
  
That made Wanda lose it. " HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU TO NOT CALL YOURSELF A BURDEN?!!!!!!!?!!!!?"  
  
" Right. Bye," and he ran around the cornor.  
  
Piotr and John appeared at that moment with the Prof. following neaby.  
  
" Cute kid," Piotr said to no one in particular. " Needs to learn self confidence, but cute non the less."  
  
" So true," Wanda agreed shaking her head and mumbling to herself when she realized that she had just agreed with one of her father's old henchmen.  
  
" May Remy ask a question Chere?"  
  
" No."  
  
" remy's gonna ansk ya' anyway.Remy heard that mon chere got control now? Oui? But just two minutes ago Chere avoided skin contact wit da little one,Why?'  
  
" None of ya buissness Swamp Rat!" Rogue clenched her fist at her side silently promising and praying to herself to not let the Cajun get uinder her skin.  
  
"Mr. lebeau. I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to refrain on annoying my other students as I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask these three to refrain from killing anyone of you boys.'  
  
" What!!! (insert rndom stream of german words here.)"  
  
" Kurt!" Storm appeared in the rec room holding a feather duster and wearing a pink apron. " What did I tell you about cursing in forgein languages that no one understands!?"  
  
" If you got something rude to say, say it in plain english so everyone can understand?" he answered meekly.  
  
" right!"  
  
" Damn it!! Why the hell can't we do the bastards in?! If that horny good for nothing cajun looks at my sister with his damn eyes then I'm going to chop Wolvie's freakin hands off and use his damned claws to extract those eyes out...." kurt breathed in deep then looked to Storm. " Better?"  
  
" Much. Thank you.Now go clean your fur. You look positively filthy."  
  
" but. This is the third time you made me clean it today. See Roguey! I told you she wnt on a cleaning frenzy!" Tail ,losing all omff it had earlier, dragging on the floor as he wnt to go clean his lovable blue fur once agin. " If I have to keep doing this I'm gonna go as bald as the Prof."  
  
" I Heard that!" the Prof called after him, shaking his head. " Now listen you two.. You are X-men and The boys are only staying here for two weeks. Just till there home is fumagated. Remember we are friends first enimes second. i want you to set an example for the others. Clear?"  
  
The girls looked at eachother for a moment then answered sweetly, "Crystal."  
  
" i knew I should of never hired Logan. His such a bad influence on the children-" the professor muttered to himself.  
  
" professor?" Storm asked dragging the man away from his outloud rantings.  
  
" Hmm. Oh yes. Show the boys to their rooms, miss O. And Give Remy...." he finished the sentence telepathically.  
  
" Oh." Storm's face began to lift in a wicked smile. "Follow me boys."  
  
The girls exchanged looks once again. For a moment they felt almost sorry for the boys. almost. 


	3. just like you Freaks United

no A/n: The Great Pain is just to great. And yes i did write the beganing of the first chapter. its from one of my original stories called PainofMine (all one word).  
  
Here goes.  
  
Chapter Three: Just Like You.(Freaks United) (A week earlier)  
  
Smack!  
  
She felt the blood rise to her cheek.her face burning with fear and rage. All this pain was because she wouldn't give in.She was in this place again. This horrid place where blood was the nectar of gods and the sound of crushing bones was the choice music of the symphoney.  
  
" Give in! Damnit!!" came the voice of the rough older, man. Her brother, as he grabbed the back of her hair.He smashed her head into the wall.  
  
" No!!!" came the pained voice that was hers and at the same time not.  
  
The teen's brown hair was battered with a red liquid and the familiar scent of her own blood washed over her. " I'll never be like you!!"  
  
" Dom!" came the voice of a woman by Justina Castill. Her mother." Enough. Your sister is obviously not ready to accept the responsibility of being one of us.And now look her beautiful hair is all dirty now." the woman approached the teens figure laided out in the center of the room. As if the teen herself was saying she wanted more.  
  
The woman lifted her daughter's head.Looking at the same reflected multi- colored eyes same as her own." One day. You and your brothers will have to take over. I am becoming old.You need to be ready. I could throw you out for being a damned mutie, but i'll give you a chance to be like me. To be in power. To take over one of the most well known crime families." Her fingers played with the girls chin. " We are a family.We take care of each other. You need to be with us... Because who else is going to take you in? Trust me.. Your just like me," Justina's blonde hair swept in front of her eyes.  
  
I Could be mean . I could be angry. I could be just like you.  
  
" i could be just like you. But you can burn in hell because your only in my way." her words rang with bravery that she herself knew she didn't have. With strength that had once been apparrant, but now was wasted away in her own eyes .She spat in her mother's eye.  
  
Justina calmly wiped it away. " And what will you do?You don't have the guts-"  
  
The room wich they were in was filled with torture weapons. The carpet a dark burgandy. perfect to hide those horrible wine stains or any kind of red liquid really.  
  
" I'm not fake like you or Dom."  
  
I could be fake. I could be stupid. I could be just like you.  
  
The room began to shake in justuna's eyes. In Dom's eyes he saw something worse. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Dom's POV)  
  
I don't know how my little sister did it ,but all of a sudden she was standing over our mother with a knife. My youngest brother, lou, chose this moment to enter the room. he always did like watching me hit our sister.He gasped at the sight of her over Justina's form.  
  
" momma!!" the little boy cried at our sister with a knife ,that she must of hidden on herself, and poised it over our mother's sheriking form.  
  
Something came over me. it didn't matter if she was my sister or not. No one would be able to take over the Castill crime route right away if she died. The gun was heavier in my hand then it use to be. maybe it was the thought of shooting my little sister. But i did it.  
  
The trigger went back with great diffuculty to me. And when it was over it seemed to happen to fast.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Justina's POV)  
  
I stood over the little witch as the room began to shake. her eyes were going black. They frightened me. I sheriked at the things I saw.  
  
I've always had a strong stomach and mind. I could take torture, but this was diffrent .Those words kept repeating in my ears.  
  
You thought you were standing beside me. You were only in my way. You're wrong if you think that'll i'll be just like you.  
  
There was snakes and rats. Crawling in out of blood baths. The gorund seemed to spin and not move at the same time. I was scared. It was too much for words. i felt like I would never be happy again. All the thingsthat made me laugh and smile. Watching my only daughter grow up. holding Lou in my lap. Listening to Dom talk buissness. Finding out I was pregnant with my fourth child. Which I was to announce at the next buissness meeting.  
  
then it ended with a sharp pain and me falling to the ground. And i relaxed, relieved to get out then ralized what had happened-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(lou's POV)  
  
Dommy did it. he shoot momma. And Sis was just lying there on the ground not speaking.  
  
Momma had been screaming at something. Dom was watching scared and my siter just laid there on the floor with this look in her eyes. Like she was letting go of something.  
  
Momma fell down on top of her. Vanni just pushed her off of her.Not even caring.  
  
Dom blinked and it was like he finally saw what he had done fo the first time.  
  
He whispered so that only I could hear, ' What have i done."  
  
And i could only cry Momma was dead and the Witch was still alive.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ( Thrid person POV)  
  
Vanni Castill, rolled the body off of her. Feeling as if for the fisrst time she might be able to get a goodnights rest.  
  
She walked toward the door where Dom and Lou stood.  
  
On her way past Dom she said loud enough for anyone who was just outside the door to hear: " you'll make a great leader. After all, you just killed our mother to take the crown.'  
  
" What did you do Vanni!!?"  
  
" What did I do? I wasn't the one who shot our mother," she gave a small sad smile. On her way out she ruffuled little Lou's hair as he could do nothing but stand there and cry.  
  
Three men came running down the hallway called by th gun shot.  
  
" Dom killed Justina," was all the girl said as she swung a bag from out of a nearby closet over her sholdor. " I'm not part of this family. Dom gets the throne."  
  
She walked out of the house in a nameless city, a nameless address and a namless life. She swung the keys to her SUV in her hands. She was late to pick up some firends.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ( At the x mansion.)  
  
" How did Remy end up wit one eye as a roommate!!??" Remy bellowed at John.  
  
John ignored him as he had headphones on his ears. he sang along enthusiastically.  
  
" Today is the day the WORLD is gonna end. And we'll wake up in hell. And this sh... called life will hit the fan. You'll know what it means to FAIL!"  
  
Remy knew the song and began to sing along as well.Only in harmony.  
  
" The end can come. Its in my head. All the things I shoulda said. Bring in the fire. Bring down the unshed tears. And I'll wake up to next to you again-"  
  
John stood up and took out the head phones alowing the pounding music to escape the stereo.  
  
I tried so hard  
To stop my tearsand they won't stop falling now.  
These words i write  
(these words I sing)  
will fail to show it  
and then I'm on my own.  
(oh we're on our own)  
  
Jean and Scott blinked at the two alcolytes who were now headbanging around the room to the sound of the screeching male voice and the female backgrounds. the sound of fingers against iron strings creating sounds that no one else could ever seem to duplicate. The pounding of the drums making anyone want to dance and release the pressure built up in them. The bass in harmoney completeing the "sentences" that the drum and gutiar seemed to deny themselves the pleasure to complete.  
  
They tried to stop themselves they really did. conversing to each other not to join in. But something pulled at them and they did it. They became just normal teens trying to release that ultimate feeling of sinking doom.  
  
The end can come.  
Its in my head.  
All the things i shoulda said.  
( the end of my world is coming.)  
Bring in the fire.  
Bring down the unshed tears.  
and maybe and maybe, I'll wake up next to you again.  
( Doesn't matter anyway. I'm dead)  
  
Rogue, Wanda, Kurt and Piotr didn't need to think about it. This did ot suprise Kitty, who was at first hesitant, but then seeing Jean and Scott in the festivites. She knew it would be fine.  
  
We tried so hard to break the cycle  
(of hate. Violence and lonliness)  
and stop the tears from coming down.  
(let them fall, please. let them fall.)  
now i guess we're done. its the end of our world  
(if I'm not close to you)  
Bent and broken.  
  
The drums stopped. The gutair and bass laid themselves to rest. The sound of flesh touching the keys of a piano floated through. The sound of some heavenly, male, angel came and filled their minds with pictures of what the world would look like for him if he wasn't near the ones he loved.  
  
We admit that we're scared.  
(can't break down the doors)  
We admit we are scared.  
( can't escapr from this world)  
We admit we are scared  
of being. Of being  
Alone.  
We admit thet we're scared....  
and..............  
(Its the end of our world)  
  
" Wow,' Wnada breathed. unshed tears in her eyes.  
  
It was diffrent for Jean. She let it all out. The streams of sadness colored clear and pure. Almost innocent except for the reason they were shed.  
  
" Great band. Whats it called?" Scott asked looking at his roommate as he held jean against his chest.  
  
" End of the world by Freaks United. Great band forom Florida. Remy almost sure dey be mutants. Everyone is always filled wit some kind of emotion when they sing. and its strong to. Right fille?" he asked Jean.  
  
" I'm fine. i just...... Don't know what came over me," she shook her head.  
  
Rogue offered the Prep a fantastic smile that made Remy's heart leap foward.  
  
" it happens sugah, " she said sweetly to jean.  
  
Jean was tookin back by the goth's kindness and answered back with a soft thank you.  
  
" Yeah. i love that band.The keyboardist has some nice knokers on that Sheila. The bassist is a little short but i wouldn't mind helping myself to some of her. Whoa and the drummer. (insert whistle here)The gutairest got some nice legs and thats about it. But the singer looks like a dude!"  
  
" Thats because he is one" piotr shook his head at his friends stupidaty.  
  
" No way! His hair was longer then most of the shelias!"  
  
" he was a guy."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
( Vanni's SUV)  
  
" You killed Justina," the young man in the back seat said to the driver.  
  
The girl in the farthest back cornor laughed at his statement.A laugh that did not quite reah her eys. " Vanni's got to much control for that right?" she shook her dirty blonde hair out of her eyes.  
  
" Yea," answered the girl who sat next to the boy. Her big brown puppy dog eyes filled with confusion at the thought.  
  
"You did. Didn't you?" the blonde in the passanger seat asked.  
  
" You did't even have to read my mind Joe," Vanni answered cooly to the questioning look from the guy in the backseat.  
  
Joe answered softly, " Didn't have to. i could smell it on you.'  
  
" i didn't kill her. Dom did. I just sat back and watched."  
  
" But you used your powers to trick Dom-" the girl next to her replied.  
  
" Get out of my head Anna. Kat, pass me up a soda," she said to the girl in the backseat.  
  
kat handed it up to Joe he handed it ti Vanni.  
  
" thanks."  
  
" You didn't even clean it up," Anna said softly.  
  
" Well, i had to pick you up. If you don't want me here just say it, but I'm not sorry about what happened to Justina. i've been slapped around forever. I graduated from high school last year. i'm finally 18. She would have been able to control me anyway. I didn't kill her. i lost control, yes. I'm not ashamed though.Of what I assisted in doing.Biut I can't go back, but if you don't want me here I'll leave."  
  
" no. We want uyou here. We're your family, "said the girl next to Joe. " Thats what Freaks united is. A family of Freaks who don't belong."  
  
"Thanks Syd."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow. That was a long chapter. if you have any questions about what happened in this onelet me know. i'll try yo answer them.  
  
Give mr 4 reviews and i'll get the next chapter out. 


	4. Our powers and a black teddy

A/N (We're back)  
  
FH: We probably should of mentioned that the first song, the one that goes " You thought you were standing by me, you were only in my way," is 3 days grace off of their new CD.  
  
EE: The second song was cowritten by us and well.... Our muse Davey-Freakin- Havok.  
  
FH: Who will possibly make an appearance. FU is a kinda of a real band... We never made it past the whole talkin about starting one stage, but the characters are real....  
  
EE: We could of made beautiful music you know? But Dippin Dots refused to sing for anyone outside the group-  
  
FH: He refused to sing period.  
  
EE: Oh, yea. That made me want to cry.  
  
FH: *rolls eyes at alter ego* No it didn't. Hey, how come we made FU such a big deal?  
  
EE: I honestly don't know.  
  
FH: * shruggs* lets start. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter four: Our powers  
  
Joe jerked his curly brown hair away from Kat, who was again trying to braid his hair as they drove through the streets of a New York town called Bayville.  
  
" Kat, if you don't stop I'll make you feel like your eyes are being clawed out by your own two hand," Joe snapped at her calmly. " What are we going to tell them when we get their?"  
  
The question was opened to anyone, but as always the ohters waited for Vanni to answer.  
  
" Kill them sounds good," She answered witha small smile.  
  
Syd looked horrified. The thought that her and Kat, the most innocent beings on this good earth, kill someone made her crazy. " P-Please tell me your joking Vann?"  
  
" Of course I'm joking! God, you'd think I was that terrible!"  
  
Anna laughed at her best friends antics. Vanni always did like putting on a show. She rarely took action, like she use to when they first met in ffith grade. yeah, Nirvana Castill was always tough to break. Suicidle, homocidle, possibly a pyromanic.... Still. When she could avoid it she would . Anna knew she wanted to be there for her friends but she also knew that Vanni understood that somethings should be done alone.  
  
Anna didn't like to brag, but she liked to believe that was her doing, and it really was. Still, she couldn't help but breath a small sigh of relife.  
  
" No, really," Vanni began hands on the wheel. " We should probably begin with 'Hi. We're a bunch of mutie freaks, just like you who need your help. Our powers are etc. etc.etc'. What do you think?"  
  
" Seems pretty standard. What do you think of red ribbons in Joe's hair?" Kat interjected.  
  
Vanni wrinkled her nose, " I think he looks pretty in pink."  
  
Joe cried out in pain and frustration, " Why!? Why oh mighty Gods of Rock!? Why didn't I just hang out with more guys in middle school? At least they never tried to put pink ribbons in my hair!!! Why?!"  
  
The girls were thrown into a laughing fit of giggles. Just as The Mansion came into view.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(at the Xmansion.)  
  
" I don't care if he paid you fifty bucks to get you to steal underwear for him!!! Its still incrediably rude!! If you weren't my only family I'd gut you like a fish and string your limp dead body on the flagpole!!"  
  
" But Rogue!?" Kurt bamffed again out of the way of her death cluthch. " i'm a buissness man. If Gambit paid me seveny-five dollars of course I'm going to snag a piece of your underwear for him!Ahhhhhh." he stumbled on the ground as Rogue ow had a huge baseball bat in her hands. Bamff.  
  
" You said Fifty!!!"  
  
" I'll give you half of it if you put the bat down!! Please!? I'm your only living breathing family!"  
  
Rogue calmly put the bat down and held out her hand, " Thirty-seven fifty please."  
  
Kurt fumbled with his pockets. Counting money out and looked up nervously at rogue, " all I've got is twenties and a ten and a five?"  
  
She jerked the cash away from him and took two twenties. " pleasure doing biz with ya. Next time you want to sell my matching bra, ask for more and give me a cut.Clear?"  
  
" Crystal."  
  
" Good excuse me. I've got a wicked skirt down at Hot Topics wating for me," she turned toward the door loked one last time back at his room. " And clean your room."  
  
Kurt looked around his disgusting, filty room and sank to his knees, " I can never win!!!! Oh, a slice a pizza."  
  
Then the door bell rang.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" Hello," Storm said sweetly to the five teens in front of her.  
  
One girl was short with dyed blonde hair and big, puppy eyes, that made you want to eat the little midget up.  
  
Another girl didn't have much of a figure, and looked alittle like a guy with shoulderlength curly brown hair and brown eyes (A/N I really don't know what color is dippin dots eyes?).  
  
One girl was taller then the other blonde and had long black hair with almost the same eyes.  
  
Then there was another girl with the same defining features ( A/N Oh my god! i know to many freakin blondes. Scratch that! I'm making Kat's hair black!)as the short one.  
  
The last girl had shoulder length, stright brown hair with red tints at the bottom, a bored look on her face and multi-colored eyes.  
  
" may I help you?"  
  
The first brown haired girl spoke in a manly voice. " We're looking for Proffessor Xavier."  
  
The much taller blonde added: " his not a girl his a guy."  
  
Storm looked confused. the blonde elaborated. " You see five girls. Joe, that one right there is a guy. i told him he should shave his head like that other Joe we know, but he won't listen to me, " she pouted.  
  
" for the last time Anna! I'M NOT CUTTING THE DAMN HAIR OFF!! My father has long hair! Its genetic!!!" the boy who was once mistaken as a girl cried " Besides! I get more action then you with this damn thing!!"  
  
" Vanni! Their fighting again!" the girl with black hair cried.  
  
The actuall girl with brown hair only shook her head and muttered to herself before turning to Storm. " Can we please come in before i lose all manner of self control and do something I'm possibly gong to regret? Like i don't know kill then for giving me a massive headache!!?"  
  
That shut both of them up right away and they mumblrd their apologizes.  
  
The girl then gave a brilliant smile, " now about that appontment with the Proffessor?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
( the kitchen A/N cause its something that the members of FU would really do. First thing we check out is what someone has in their kitchen. Sad but true.)  
  
The Proffessor, logan, the new recurits, hank, the X-men, Storm and FU sat around in the kitchen as the girl with brown hair chomped on a chicken leg. The boy trying to see howmany hot peppers he can swallow. the two blondes eating out of a huge vat of icecream and the girl with black hair was singing the Song that gets on everybodys nerves as she sniffed at one of Kitty's left over concoctions.  
  
" Eeww. Vanni, I don't think that edible?" she said out loud which caused a hmf from kitty. " its all green and mushy and slimy looking. Its labled mac and cheese."  
  
" So don't eat it Kitten," came her sharp reply.  
  
The Alcolytes chose this moment to enter and John squeled with joy.  
  
" You look familiar? have i threatened you before?" The girl called Vanni asked.  
  
" I wish! Your the Shelia from Freaks United!! And so are you! And You! And you! And your the guy who looks like a sheila!" John's eyes held a weird physcotic look in them.  
  
" Yeah, thats me. You were right Anna. i need to get a haircut. it was bad enough when kat tried to put ribbons in my hair," he looked down at his hot peppers. " Damnit! they don't make these things spicy enough!"  
  
" I know what you mean, " Syd replied.  
  
" No you don't."  
  
" your right. I don't.  
  
" Perhaps, " the proffessor began. " You shoould introduce yourselves?"  
  
Syd blinked at that. Then said: " Hi. we're a bunch of mutie freaks, just like you and our powers are etc. etc. etc." The others who weren't members of her band looked at her weirdly. " What? You peeps don't know how to take a joke."  
  
" itwas a funny joke, Syd."  
  
" thank you Anna," she nodded in her direction.  
  
" Yeah,' vanni put in. " i especially liked it when i told it on the way here.'  
  
" You couldn't let me have just one moment could you?" Syd asked.  
  
" No- Oww. Anna!? that was my arm and i don't remeber putting out aplications for some crappy Jimma-knee-Cricket dude!"  
  
" you need someone to tell you right from wrong."  
  
the Proffessor coughs.  
  
Vanni gives him a look.  
  
" Vanni?" kat asked. 'would you please just introduce us?"  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Cause your kind of the unofficial leader type person."  
  
" i hate my job. Ok. i'm Vanni Castill. my powers are illussion. i can make you see things that only you would be able to see. i can also make you feel things through the power of illussion.That there is Anna McCaluster, she's a telepath-"  
  
Rogue groaned, " Another one!?"  
  
Vanni ignored her and continued. " and she can turn invisible.Taht ones Sydney Stride. She can leave her body and inhabit othes, dead or alive. thats Katrina, or kat, she can form into any catlike creature. panthers mountian lions you name it. And the dude who looks like a girl eating the peppers? Thats Joe Beeswick. he can smell distinct emotions and exactly where their pinpointed at as well as make others realized their own emotions through a trance like state. We all have control of our powers except for when we play music. And you see... We want to be able to give pople emotions yes, but we'd really like it if every time we played the song pointless, peeps wouln't go jumping off of roofs . Get my drift? "  
  
" Basically. You can control your powers just not when you play your music?" Logan varified the facts.  
  
" Exactly. we'd really like to get control of that in say? thirteen days?" Syd confirmed.  
  
" We have to be in LA for a record deal," Joe put in. " A real record deal. not just home made CDs the real thing. We're going to need your help so.... Vanni what are you doing?"  
  
Vanni was staring at Remy he eyes filled with a sparkle. Remy was sitting there looking at something rubbing his eyes and blinking every now and again. he had a very satisfied look on his face.  
  
" Nirvana! Earth to Nirvana!" Anna tried. She decided to see what was so intresting that she ws showing Remy and joined her in her head.  
  
After a couple of seconds she pulled out and looked at Rogue, " if he ever asks you if you own a black teddy. Just say no."  
  
" But i do," Rogue answered matter-of-factly. ' Whay?"  
  
" trust me. his having way to much fun with that." came the answer.  
  
Rogue's eyes widened in understanding . " Remmy! You disgusting little Perv!!'  
  
" OW! Honestly Anna, we have to talk about your obssession with hitting me, while i'm working."  
  
" You just completly violated her."  
  
" Remy wants more!"  
  
" yeah. i did, but it was fun.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FH: Wow these things just keep getting longer and longer.  
  
EE: yeah. they do. Dippin Dots is going to kill us when he sees us again.  
  
FH: Oh well.  
  
EE: Your right. Life's a ride that we don't make out of alive.  
  
FH: Exactly. Now lets post this baby.  
  
EE: Thanks to all our reviewers. Merry. Merry Christmas.  
  
FH: happy holidays.  
  
EE: and a happy New Year! 


	5. Thickens and a good sauce

A/n  
  
FH: OK. This chapter is going to bring in some plot. the first four are merley a device to get to know the characters. This is where the real meat begans.  
  
EE: Yeah. During this chapter we're going to have mags  
  
FH: Don't tell them! Lets just say Kitty gets a lesson in cooking. No more green mac and cheese.  
  
EE: We can only hope.  
  
FH: Oh, please. it really was that bad!  
  
EE: So here goes. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter five: Thickens  
  
Rogue stood poised over the garbage can out back of the mansion. There were small tears in her eyes.  
  
Kitty laid a hand on her friends shoulder. " Are you, like, going to be ok?"  
  
" I don't know, yet. i mean. I feel so lost. One day you think its perfectly alright and the next day you have to ruin such a beautiful relationship. it hurts kitty."  
  
Kitty turned hr friend towards her , and held hr close. " Your strong Rogue, you can , like, so totally make it."  
  
Rogue pulled back, " You really think so?"  
  
" Of course. Now like light that, like baby up," Kitty said as a final confidence booster before going back inside.  
  
Kitty walked in to see Syd and Joe standing there bringing down some spices from the cover. they had offered to cook dinner that night, since someone told them it was Kitty's night to cook and they figured the least they could do was to help around the house with some edible food. Joe's hair was tied back by a pretty black bow that he had agreed to let Kat put on him as long as it wasn't pink.  
  
" is she going to be ok?" Syd asked her.  
  
" I like honestly don't know," kitty crossed her arms over the countertop. " She really, like, loved that teddy."  
  
" Perhaps,' Joe interjected we should have a moment of silence for her teddy at dinner tonight. "Why did she have a teddy to began with?"  
  
" Halloween costume. She went as a ,like, sexy domenatrix. We ,like, have the picture somewhere."  
  
Joe shook his head. ' its a sad day when a girl's teddy is subjected to that kind of abuse... You want to help us?"  
  
" Me? Cook? Are you crazy!!?I made GREEN mac and cheese!"  
  
Syd shrugged, " It can happan to anyone."  
  
" It was EZ mac!"  
  
" So?" Joe countered. " You just never had the right teachers. We're very impatient people so if you don't get it right with us we'll kill you. So your gonna wanna get it right."  
  
Kitty got really nervous at that.  
  
" His kidding. We're not Vanni, or Anna you know. And we're definitly no Kat. So, when Joe or i say things like that... We're just playing with you. unless you really want us to kill you, and then its like a mercy death. But even then Joe would pobably do it, but me and Kat won't even make a move for that trigger."  
  
" Huh?"  
  
" You've obviously never been to Florida," Joe answered shaking his head. " Lets start you off with something simple. Fill this pot up halfway with water. We're gonna watch you. And your going to cook."  
  
Gulp, came the sound from Kitty's throat.  
  
" You don't have to prove anything. Cookings suppose to be fun," Syd said all perky like.  
  
' Don't do that whole perky like voice Syd. it scares me."  
  
" Ok." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
( back in Florida.)  
  
Dom Catill sat at once was his mother's desk at Castill Corps. he looked out the same window his mother did. He used the same pen her hands had once gripped.He spoke to the same people she once spoke to daily. He reathed in the same air. He had the same chrome .45 in the bottom left drawer as she once did.  
  
And he shot her. How could he had been so stupid? How could he let his guard down even for a moment and believe any of that crap that that little witch was known for? He. Pulled. The. Trigger.  
  
(A/N means thoughts.)  
  
  
  
He looked out the from his eighteenth floor window. He looked at the Tampa skyline as he did every day now. He use to come to this office when he was a boy. With Vanni, before she was a mutant. His mothre would hold their hands one on each side and look out the huge window wall. She'd tell them how one day it would be all their's. The city of Tampa. That they would be the first co owners of castill corps. She may have been a crook, a cheat, and a whore, but she was a good mother.  
  
" She was pregnant," he whispered to himself. " she had another person growing in her."  
  
He looked down from the skyline to the cup of brandy on his desk.He recalled the last conversation he had with his mother.  
  
******************************* Flash back******************************  
  
" We should call this guy."  
  
" What guy?"  
  
" this guy who put this ad up in the internet, my dear, for darling little mutants like your baby sister."  
  
" What does he want with mutants?"  
  
" Says: To create a world of mutatnt supriority. To enslave mankind. guareentees loved ones saftey.' Thats who we should call.I think i'll call him tommarrow.'  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
But there had been no tommarrow for her instead, she was shot in the back by her own son.  
  
He looked at the card he now held in his hand.  
  
He turned around in his chair and got on the phone with his secratary. " Cindy? Get me A Mr. Magnus Maximoff."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
( X mansion. Dinnertime)  
  
Kitty ran upstaris to find Rogue and Wnada. her two best friends in the world. ( A/N weird. I know, but work with me. She's in a real good mood.)  
  
" I think I'm in love," she said bursting through their door.  
  
" Huh?" was Wanda's reply. " With who?"  
  
" I'm not telling,' she said in a singsong voice.  
  
" This is serious. Sghe didn't say like once. major crushing going on and she's not tellin us who the hell he is!!?" rogue said in frustaration. her head perked up all of a sudden. ' it is a he? Right?"  
  
" Of course! I'm not lesbian! Its Joe. And even if i were.. i'd be like so totally in love with Syd."  
  
" Why?" Rogue asked from her place on the bed.  
  
" You'll find out tonight at dinner."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
(Dinner that night.)  
  
" Oh, God! How'd you do it! you guys made the best damn pasta i ever had!" Xavier said enthusiassstically.  
  
" I'm not complainig," Logan said between bites.  
  
" Joe. Syd. Your pasta gave me a reason to live," Kurt said seriously.  
  
" thanks," Syd replied. " But we didn't make it. We were innocent bystanders at the scene of the crime. Kitty your pasta alfredo is going to make me fat."  
  
" Like, thanks guys. For teaching me."  
  
Booby spit out his pasta, " You made this?!!"  
  
" Didn't we just clear that up, Icee?" Joe asked exasperated by the question. in joe's opinion goo food should not be cheapen by useless talk.  
  
"Hmmm. Good job Kitty," Kat said in pproval.  
  
" But? How?!" Kurt demanded.  
  
" Must you cheapen good food with useless words that will never reach my own deaf ears," Vanni muttered to no one in particular. " Must you question everything?"  
  
" Joe and Syd helped me-"  
  
Syd shook her head," How is threatening to kill you if it doesn't come out right help? Last I checked it was listed under senseless threats."  
  
" It is," kat said pulling a list out of nowhere. " Number 147 to be presice. Right under threatning to chop a man's family jewels off if he didn't... Um," looks around. " I'd say it but young impressionable children are around."  
  
" Yeah, they always ruin the fun. Ow! Again with the arm!?"  
  
" Sorry... ok. i'm not."  
  
" Figures."  
  
" it wasnt that big of a deal" Syd shrugged as joe beside her kept stuffing his face. " Its just she didn't know when to make things thicker or not."  
  
" i did not understand that?" Bobby inserted.  
  
" When to use baking soda or flour or other grain based ingredients to thinken or lessen the sauce. A sauce is like a good story. it needs to be thicken at times. there needs to be a plot," Joe answered. " Stop asking so many questions. Can't just except good things when they come along. Cheapen a good meal with talk."  
  
" Oh," comes the murmur from all around the table.  
  
" What do you mean ask too many questions?" Scott and jean squeaked at the same time.  
  
" That right there was a question!" Amara squealed happy to be smart.  
  
" Whena good thing comes along. You question its purpose right away. Its like the purpose of life... Peeps have spent there entire life wondring what it means. if something good comes your way in this crazy world you should except it. Enjoy it. No way to live life if your just going to walk around your entire life with a stickl up your-"  
  
" Kat! if you even finish that sentence i will kill you!"  
  
Kat stuck her tongue out at Anna and answered with fake sweetness: " Yes mother."  
  
" Go eat some vegies you fruitcake."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
FH: My apologies for taking so long. I hate holidays. i can never get anything done.  
  
EE: Yeah. Review please. We need four rviews for the next chappie. 


	6. Aka The Heathers

FH: We see how some pople do this so we decided to give it a go.  
  
Reviews:  
  
MagnusXXN: No it was not directed at you. Thats just what one of the characters in this chapter will be calling Magneto. Sorry for any confusion. EE: No your not. FH: Yes I am. and don't even think of calling me a liar. i could eng it right here right now!  
  
DaughterOfDeath : where are you? i always looked forward to your one lined monotone voice reviews.  
  
MP3: enough said.  
  
Rogue's heart ; Glad you like. though i wouldn't give it a fantasmic... maybe a good job but not a fantasmic.  
  
EE: thats all we're going to do for now.  
  
FH: let it began.  
  
Chapter Six : Its less then fear, and still so much more.Aka The heather's  
  
( A/n we're going to hear all about the heathers. if you don't know who they are. All of the real Joe's ex-girlfriends are named Heather. At least all his serious ones except that new one! God Whats her name?!)  
  
Joe propped his feet up on one side of the couch as he snapped open a coke. He flipped on the remote already comfortable with his surroundings and wondering to himself if when they left Kat would be up to helping him still their wicked TV. 40 inch plasma could always fit somewhere on the van.  
  
Joe flipped the channels as an impatient Rogue , who had been reading in the quiet rec room gave a frustrated sigh, as Joe finally set on FUSE. ( A/n Don't know what fuse is? You have yet begun to live, young grassshoppers.)  
  
" Joseph-"  
  
" Joe. Just Joe. My mother calls me Joseph and she hasn't done a damn thing for me. My Dad calls me Joe. So you can call me Joe."  
  
" joseph," Rogue said again. " i like rock as much as the next rocker, but please! I was reading here!!!" ( A/n notice how Rogue's always reading in fanfics? Not much for originality am I?)  
  
" Last time names Joe. And your not angry. You just want to be left alone. But if ya keep pushin peeps away your gonna end up like Vanni, who swear to this day she thought she was cutting meat gor dinner. Not herself."  
  
" what?" Rogue was a little suprised, but not too. Vanni seemed like a lose cannon.  
  
" Hmmm? Nothing. forgot what I was saying," Joe said hurriudly trying to cover his slip.  
  
" no. You said cutting meat... not herself. explain."  
  
" Not much to explain.... Really. Pretty much self explanitory.... But she had alot of what you got going on."  
  
" How did it happen?"  
  
" Can't tell ya, that sweets. Sugar plum will kill me."  
  
" Sugar plum?"  
  
" Cause she's really sweet," he says with sarcasm. " Not my story to tell anyways. can tell you anything you want bout myself though."  
  
" i don't get your powers."  
  
" you and me both..." he muttered. " let me try to explain this. with perfume!" He swung his legs over the side of the couch.  
  
" Not following."  
  
" Ok. Its kinda like perfume. Each perfume smells a diffrent way, right. i mean Tommy doesn't quite smell like Wrapping-"  
  
" How do you know so much about perfume?"  
  
" my four best friends in the world are all girls who demand on me going to the mall with them. After the first few trips got bored. Started paying attention now stop interrupting because your going to ask me soon to smell out your feelings and tell you how to change your path before you get restricted from knives. i'm Trying To SAVE YOUR KNIFE COLLECTION WOMAN!!!!!!!!! SO DEAL WITH IT!"  
  
" Sorry! Don't have to be so rude!"  
  
" Anyways. Its like perfume. Fear, hatred, dispear. All got kinda foul smells right. Well when i first met Vanni, this was before i could tell them apart. i smelt something weird. Not exactly a horrible smell because not all sad smells smell bad. Just.. Weird. like she was trying to disappear , but at the same time reappear. So her scent was almost always changing. I met Anna and she smelt like roses and magnolias. Still smells that way to.Means shes got a charsmatic soul and wants to make people feel good. " ( Joe pauses here..... Then continues.)  
  
" I think it means.... Motherly? yeah. motherly's definitly the word. Got the same one off of that Stormy lady. Anyways. Each persons got this knda scent that kinda brings all thier emotions together. an underlining like auras-'  
  
" Auras? What do you know about that? "  
  
" kat and Syd are into the New Agey crap. I'm an Atheist. Anna's a... wait.... What is Anna? We'll just say undecided, cause I know she believes in God, but only sometimes. And Vanni's a catholic. Like your brother Kurt- "  
  
" how'd you know that?"  
  
" I've met enough devot caths to tell. they always seem to be smelling like church... Hard to explain. later maybe. But anyways... Theres one dominating smell, like a favorite perfume, that helps you kind of read them off the bat. Met your brother, knew right away he was a Cath. Also knew he was an optimist. Likes to have fun and prank... He's a lot like this dude I know back home.... Anyways.So you've got your fav perfume, and then you got the emotions and their smell whirling around in the mix. Happy smells kinda casual like maybe your regurlar body spray? Is this making sense? Yes? Good. Anger smells dangerous. Like the smell in the air right before a fight. et cetera. Anyways... so you get how it goes... When I met these guys none of us except for Syd and Vanni knew about thier powers. And Vanni was the only one to have control. I know what your thinkin' Vanni seems like someone so out of control right? Wrong."  
  
He played around with his thumbs. " Anyway... You smell like her when I first met her. During that time when she had no real connections to anyone outside of the so called family...Long time ago now."  
  
a moment of silence came between them as Rogue processed this information.  
  
" How do I smell like her?"  
  
" Hey, do you know where we can get some good coffee?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
( wharehouse in the middle of old Ybor. Belongs to the CastillCorp.)  
  
( A/n bet you can't guess who in the band is related to this drug company.)  
  
Magnus was not a man to be messed with. he rarely was seen out of his usual superior outfit, with very flattering bucket to match. Still, he found himself even more intimanating in the casual buissness man style of today.  
  
The young man who sat across from him did not seem to care if he impressed the other. No matter how frightening the Magnus seemed, he was trained like all others of his family to not fear death.... Only cages.  
  
" You sounded very excited on the phone Mr. Castill. You said there were four mutants who I might have intrest in?" Magnus asked at the twenty year old man across from him.  
  
The young man flicked his black hair out of his eyes, and lit a cig. " call me, Dom, Mr. Magnus. After all I'm hoping to be your friend, not your enemy."  
  
" such high hopes for such a young man."  
  
" I always was a dreamer."  
  
" So... About these four mutants?"  
  
" Where to start.. About a week and a day earlier, my darling baby sister ran away. Right after our mother was killed. Actually. Shes a mutant. i have nothing against mutatnts. Some of my best connections are mutants-"  
  
" you mean some of your best drug dealers, loan sharks, and smugglers are mutants... Am I forgeting anyone?"  
  
Dom smiled and blew smoke. He gave a light hearted laugh and sat back slumped in his chair. "you forgot hit men. My family did well covering up our tracks. We've been illegal since the 1930s. not a single soul caught-"  
  
" just like your mother's murder case."  
  
Dom's vision clouded and his eyes got very dark. Burning with immense desire to cause some kind of harm to someone or something.  
  
" Yes, Dom. i know the rumours. People are saying that you killed her. Shot her in front of your so called darling baby sister and your charming little brother.'  
  
" Thats where mutants come in," he said regaing his composure. He snapped his fingers. " Victor," a man came forward and held out a manila folder. Dom took it and slid it across the table. " Theres a few things you should know about these people."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
" I remember the times when I was in love. Like those kids over there," Joe nodded his head across the room. " First there was Heather. Then there was Heather. Last was Sara."  
  
( A/N I think thats her name right?)  
  
Rogue looks down at her fingers. Heather, Heather and Sara? Was there two or one heathers?  
  
" After the second Heather I went around with a white T-shirt that had black permanant marker on it. I loved that shirt. It was one of the few things my straight guy friends suggested. It said: 'Don't date Heathers' on the front and on the back it says: 'You will get burnt.' I wonder if Kat threw it out.... I hope not... I loved that shirt."  
  
"Yeah. Uh hu. What does that have to do with me?"  
  
" Ever been in love?"  
  
" No. Crushes? Yes. Love? NO."  
  
" Thats not what I smelt-"  
  
" What?"  
  
" Oh nothing. Wonder what kind of pie they got?"  
  
" Look I don't have time for this. Either you tel me what you were going to tell me. or I can just leave you to your coffee and pie-"  
  
" Being in loves part of it, you know. The whole smell thing... I can smell it off you sometimes. Love smells kind of good and bad... Like my Dad's cookin and a bit of saurkraut. Think thats because you never know which way love is going to go. At least when you first start out. But as time goes the saurkraut either win out or my Dad's cookin."  
  
He paused a moment and took a sip of his coffe that the waitress brought them.  
  
" Anything else?" she asked sweetly.  
  
" Yeah. What kind of pie you got-"  
  
" they have over a hundred diffrent pies Joey," Rogue answered for the waitress ignoring the look coming from JOe. "Just give him your blueberry pie."  
  
" Alright, sweets. One blueberry pie comin on up."  
  
Joe was still growling at rogue when the witress left.  
  
Rogue simply smirked. " continue."  
  
" ok. Fine... Anyways. sometimes I get this saurkraut smell off of you and then Dad's cookin . Its always around the same guy though."  
  
" Oh really? Who?"  
  
Joe took another sip of his coffee. " Oh thats for me to know and for you to want ot find out. Besides the point, anyways. I've smelt it on you. I never smelt it on Vanni. so your way ahead of the game. But if you keep this up... One day your going to be making dinner and your gonna swear you thought you were cutting meat."  
  
" So what do I have to do?"  
  
" Your human Rogue. A mutants just a diffrent race of human. Like all humans you need tobe in touch with others . You need to be in touch emotionally and physically. And If I were you I'd start off with the people I know I care about." 


	7. piotr aka the fridge

Chapter Seven: Piotr aka The other fridge.  
  
Rogue laughed at Joe's story about how he dated two Heathers and a Sara in his freshmen year. He walked around singing a Simple Plan song for a week only without a lot of the words cause he only knew one line.  
  
" It sucked. You know that line that goes... I'm adick- I'm addicted to you? Yeah I only knew half of that line. So needless to say. I'm stupid. And Vanni, being the witch she is, kept saying we know that but why? Of course that doesn't mean that they didn't try to cheer me up. We went to this place called The Dock, its near John's Pass by the ocean, and they kept paying these girls to go and talk tlk to me. I know that Vanni also payed a couple of guys.... Just to give herself a laugh and to look lie she really didn't care, but thats how I met my fiance. Through Vanni and Anna. See Vanni and Anna were pretending to be gay to get this guy to stop hitting on Anna and they talked to the guys girlfriend and she made them really jealous by coming up and talking to the dude in the corner playing a gutair.She shoved her cleaveage into my face and everything. It was great."  
  
" She sounds fun," Rogue smiled as they turned into the driveway.  
  
" Yeah. She really was something."  
  
Rogue frowned at his seriousness. " What do you mean was?"  
  
" She died of cancer about a year ago. I usually talk to Kat about her.Shes the more loving one . Good for hugs. Syd will tell you jokes till you smile. Anna's motherly love and Vanni just sits there with you. I usually talk to Kat though."  
  
They sit very still in the garage. The cars glowing with the faint lights of the garage reflecting off their shiny bodies.  
  
" Sorry I asked."  
  
" No. Its ok. Listen. I know you don't like the stuff I said back at the coffee shop, but.... Really, you've got to take at least some of it to heart. I mean... When I found out that Kelly was sick... I told her I loved her everyday. It still didn't feel like it was enough at least not for me. I don't know about her. Everrytime I asked if I could do something more she'd always just smile and say that just being there was enough. I don't believe in god, rogue But when I met her.... Something just clicked and when I was in the hospital for that last time I did the most amazing thing. I prayed. Yu see she believed in him. I didn't but ever since she died I've been trying to make that connection agin. Trying to find this God and ask him why she took her away... But.... No. You wouldn't be intrested in that."  
  
" In what?" She asked quietly looking up at him.  
  
" Syd told me, in one of her more serious moments that she heard someplace that sometimes God puts angels in disguise as demons on Earth to save the lost ones.That they were put here to keep us all safe to bring us out of the dark and into the light. Make each day worth living.And that when the sunrise hits there backs the right way it shows an outline of their wings. And that sometimes God needs to bring them back up to heaven so they can be reborn again as diffrent demons and save others."  
  
" thats beautiful."  
  
" Yeah, It really is. You want to hear the funny part?"  
  
" What?"  
  
" When I asked her who told her that she said that Vanni did. Go figure.... Anyways, we should be getting back inside. people will start to talk.":  
  
" Yeah. Kitty will kill me when she sees us coming through the door."  
  
" Why?"  
  
" Can't ya tell suagh? Kitty likes ya."  
  
" Oh."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Joe and Rogue entered the door to see Anna and Syd playing monopoly on the floor.  
  
" Nice bow, Anna." Rogue commented.  
  
" Thank you," Anna said fluffing her black bow.  
  
" Yeah. Real- Wait a minute!!! Thats mine!!!!"  
  
" Ah... Bye," Anna took off running. Into the kitchen.  
  
She ran around the counter and past the first fridge then flipped over the second fridge in the way .  
  
She paused. Something was wrong with this fridge in the way. It had clothes.  
  
" holy shgeezus. Sorry Petey. Thought you were the fridge."  
  
Vanni came in at that moment. " YOu better run. Joe's on his way in."  
  
" Gone now," She ran out.  
  
Vanni sat down crosslegged on the counter, waiting for Joe to come in.  
  
Joe carried a bag of food to put in the fridge. (*cough* piotr* cough*)  
  
He tried to find the handle.  
  
" Damnit! Wheres the handle to this thing!? Vanni help[ e out here."  
  
" I am not a fridge." The fridge spoke.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Nice abs," Joe looks up at him and then to Vanni. "This never happened."  
  
" God, I wish I had my camera,"Vanni sighed.  
  
" Shut up. i've got to go get my bow back."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
( Four seconds later still in the kitchen.)  
  
Kat walked in thirstier then she'd ever been in her life. Skhe stalked over to the fridge, which for some odd reason or another was in the middle of the room and had clothes on.  
  
She began to search for the handle but there was none.  
  
" Sweets. Thats the russian."  
  
" Oh. Sorry. Anybody ever tell you you have great abs? No wonder Anna said you were hot- OWWWWWWWWWWW!"  
  
Kat was knocked to the ground by a fly swirl of blonde. To get away she changed into a domestic cat and clawed Anna. Joe came in at that precise moment and began to chase Anna who was chasing Kat as they whirled past Syd on her way to get some leftovers from dinner that night.Syd is always hungrey and Kitty's pasta was pretty good.  
  
" Hmmm. Strange place to put a fidge but... Oh well."  
  
She begans to try and open the fridge door.  
  
" Umm. I. Am. Not a . Fridge?" Piotr said again.  
  
" Wow. A talking fridge thats in denial."  
  
Vanni smiled, " shes alittle slower then the others. Hon, thats Piotr."  
  
" Oh the one that Anna-" is interrrupted by a half cat human scream. " Never mind got to run. By the way love the abs."  
  
Vanni stood up at that moment and started to 'look' for the handle.  
  
" Were you not here the entire time?"  
  
" I was," she continued searching for the handle. " But I want to see what all the comotions about. Nice abs really. Now hows the backside?"  
  
She begans to make a turn him around so she can check it out but John chose that precise moment to come in and save him.... Sort of.  
  
" John. My friend save me. So far in the past five minutes I was mistooken for a fridge five times and felt up by three girls and one guy and all of them said i had nice abs. Now this ones trying to check out my backside."  
  
" Really? Piotr. My man."  
  
to be continued. 


End file.
